


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°2 : « Lame »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: d'où le titre du recueil me direz-vous, en fait Maul il est carrément badass, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Seigneur Sith agissant comme un Assassin Sith, Maul adore les armes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°2 : « Lame »

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que je viens de lui trouver le surnom le plus ridicule de toute la création : Maulichou. Maintenant je vais aller trouver la sortie.

Il était un Assassin Sith, les armes étaient son domaine de prédilection. Lui préférait les sabres-laser à double-lame, cela lui conférait un avantage sur ses ennemis parce qu'il utilisait un style de combat dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Il était également une lame affûtée dans la main de Sidious.

**Author's Note:**

> Troisième prompt déjà prêt et qui sera publié dimanche prochain (le 5 juin). Bonne semaine :)
> 
> Des reviews ? ;)


End file.
